


No One Mourns The Wicked

by senorito



Series: Wicked [1]
Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Gen, This isn't like anything ive done before and jeezus im still working out the plot and logistics, Well now ive done it, Wicked AU, hey guys remember that one tumblr post i made requesting a magisterium/wicked au bc it was Perfect?, i love wicked almost as much as hamilton but a hamilton au wouldn't make sense, i wrote this out in an afternoon and as soon as i get the next one done you'll have it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senorito/pseuds/senorito
Summary: The Untold Story Of The Makaris Of The Magisterium





	No One Mourns The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Sad because of TBK? Just imagine Call and Aaron singing those incredibly high soprano notes and it'll cheer you right up.
> 
>  
> 
> So, anyway. This is that Wicked/Magisterium au I wanted and made for myself..... *drum roll* MAGISTERIUM IN MUSICAL FORM!  
> It starts off with the announcement of Constantine's death as it happened in the Copper Gauntlet, and then we timeskip and such around. Hope you enjoy it!

NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED

The Magisterium, shortly after the revelation of Constantine's head in The Copper Gauntlet

(COMPANY)  
Good news! He's dead!  
The Enemy of Death is dead!  
The murkiest Makar in the pages  
The enemy of all of us mages  
Is dead!  
Good news!  
Good news!

(MASTER NORTH)  
Look! It's the Copper Years!

(AARON)  
Fellow mages:  
Let us not be mad  
Let us not be hateful

(CALLUM)  
Let's remember that my dad did subdue  
The wicked workings of you-know-who

(AARON)  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe'll by and by.  
Outlive a lie  
For you and I

(COMPANY- A MIXTURE OF THE ASSEMBLY AND STUDENTS) 

No one mourns the wicked

No one cries "They won't return!"

No one lays a lily on their grave

The good mage scorns the wicked!

Through their lives, our students learn

What we miss, when we misbehave:

And Goodness knows  
The Makar's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Enemy died alone  
It just shows when you're wicked  
You're left only  
On your own

Yes, Goodness knows  
The Makar's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The wicked cry alone  
Nothing grows for the wicked  
They reap only  
What they've sown

Single spotlight focused on TAMARA as the events play out 

(TAMARA)  
Are people born wicked? No, he's had  
Wickedness thrust upon him. After all, Call has  
A father. He once had a mother, as so many do:

La Riconada- a cave in a glacier

(ALASTAIR)  
How I hate to go and leave you lonely

(SARAH)  
That's alright, it'll be only just one fight 

(ALASTAIR)  
But know that you're here in my heart  
While I'm out of your sight

(TAMARA)  
And like every family, they had their secrets

(CONSTANTINE)  
Get out of my way, it's a massacre  
Those fool mages asked all you here  
I know now that I'm dying  
Look, Sarah's son is crying  
Force in all of my soul, little baby  
And follow me out

(TAMARA)  
And so, from the moment he was dropped on the ice,  
He was, well, different

(ALASTAIR)  
I'm climbing!  
Now! 

And how!

I see the ice  
I see my wife!  
My son- somehow he's still alive! 

GASPS

(Reads) Kill the child 

What does it mean?  
What did she convey?  
It's atrocious  
It's in disarray!

(COMPANY)  
Like a foggy winter's day  
Callum's eyes are unnaturally  
Gray!

(ALASTAIR)  
Let's get away, Let's get away!

(CALLUM)  
So you see, it couldn't have been easy!

(COMPANY)  
No one mourns the wicked!  
Now at last, he's locked away!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
And goodness knows  
We know what goodness is  
Goodness knows  
The Makars die alone

(AARON)  
I died alone...

(COMPANY)  
Woe to those  
Who spurn what goodness is  
They are shown  
No one mourns the wicked

(AARON)  
Good news!

(COMPANY)  
No one mourns the wicked!

(AARON)  
Good news!

(COMPANY)  
No one mourns the wicked!  
Wicked!  
Wicked!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll link it to an instrumental version of the original later, (hopefully i'll figure out how), but just listen to Wicked, okay? Do yourself a favor! I'm still figuring lots of things out, but the moment I finish the next song, you'll have it!  
> Also, *self-promotes shamelessly* my Tumblr is tamararajaviforpresident, so check it out! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are ADORED. Tell me what you think!


End file.
